U-KISS
U-KISS left *'Nume': 유키스 / U-KISS. ** De ce U-KISS? : Semnificatie : U''' (Ubiquitous), '''K (Korean), I''' (International/Idol), 'S '(Super), '''S (Star) *'Membri': 7 baieti. *'Ex-Membri': 2 băieți. *'Originea': Coreea de Sud. *'Fanclub oficial': Kiss Me *'Debut': 28-August-2008 (Coreea), 14-Decembrie-2011 (Japonia). *'Agenția': NH Media (Coreea) -> Avex Group (Japonia). **'Sub-unitate': UBEAT (Eli, Aj și Kevin). Mini-Biografie U-KISS (coreeană: 유키스) este o trupa de băieti din Coreea de Sud formata de NH Media în 2008. Membrii sunt: Shin Soohyun, Ellison Kim (de asemenea, cunoscut sub numele de Eli), Kevin Woo, Shin Dongho, Lee Kiseop, Hoon şi AJ (cei 2 care s-au alăturat grupului în 2011), Alexander (Xander), şi Kibum(care au iesit din trupa in 2011). Ukiss provine de la Ubiquitous Korean International (Idol) Super Star. Ei au debutat in Japonia pe 15 August 2008 si in Coreea de Sud, in acelasi an cu 13 zile mai tarziu, pe 28 August. Mai tarziu in 2009 de la 6 membrii in trupa Lee Kiseop a intrat in trupa in urma unor auditii astfel ajugand la un numar de 7 membrii. Faptul ca Alexander si Kibum au fost nevoiti sa plece din trupa la inceputul anului 2011, ei au fost inlocuiti cu Hoon si AJ. Hoon a fost cunoscut anterior ca si un artist solo, iar AJ este un fost membru al grupului NH Media, Paran. Grupul a lansat 3 Full Lenght Albums (dintre care 1 japonez ), 8 mini albume si diferite single`uri . Primul lor album intreg a fost Only One, care a fost lansat pe 03 februarie 2010, al doilea a fost Neverland (lansat in 2011 ) iar in 2012 au lansat primul album japonez "A shared dream" , in aceeasi zi cu al 7lea mini album , "Forbidden Love" . In mai 2012 , UKiss au lansat al 8lea mini album, DORADORA. Membrii grupului au avut diversele activităţi, animatori solo, cum ar fi : jucand în drame, filme, sitcom-uri, şi musicaluri şi gazduiri la diverse reality-show-uri si diverse spectacole de muzică. Grupul a pus în scenă, de asemenea, concerte de succes si în afara Coreei. In mai 2011, U-KISS au semnat oficial în un contract cu Avex Japonia pentru debutul lor japonez. Începând cu 08 iunie 2011, grupul au mers să rămână în Japonia timp de 3 luni pentru a se pregăti de debutul lor oficial in Japonia, debut prin care l-au folosit pentru a se stabili in Chart Oricon. Angajamentul lor in Japonia are destul de mult succes si care se manifesta prin vinderea tuturor biletelor la concertele din Nagoya, Tokyo,si Osaka. Debut U-KISS a debutat in Japonia pe 15 august 2008, în "Power of Atamix", împreună cu Paran. Mai târziu, grupul a debutat la 0 televiziune din Coreea de Sud. Grupul a lansat primul mini-album, "New Generation", la 3 septembrie 2008. Grupul de atunci a lansat activități de promovare în China în iunie 2009, si apare pe numeroase programe TV. Ei au avut, de asemenea, mai multe întâlniri cu Fanii din Thailanda, din octombrie până în noiembrie. Ca urmare a anunțului de adăugare a unui al saptelea membru, Kiseop, U-KISS a lansat al treilea album mini, "Conti U-KISS", pe 5 noiembrie. În ziua lansării, au demonstrat performanța prin cântecul , "만만 하니" ("Man Ha Ni") . Din păcate, la 23 februarie 2011, a fost dezvăluit faptul că Alexander și Kibum urmeaza sa paraseasca U-KISS . Ki Bum ar parasi grupul pentru a se concentra pe afacerea lui cu fratele său mai mare, Kim Hyung . in iunie, compania a declarat ca Alexander în cele din urmă a decis sa paraseasca trupa din motive personale, printre ele acela de a continua cu studiile . După aceasta, Ki Bum și Alexander a făcut cunoscut faptul că acestea nu au fost principalele motive pentru care au parasit grupul, dar au fost forțati să semneze renunțarea la contractul lor , pentru o schimbare de membri. 2012 in Japonia si-au făcut comeback-ul pe 15 februarie, cu single-ul "Forbidden Love".La 29 iulie, în primul lor turneu în Japonia, "U-KISS 1 JAPONIA LIVE TOUR 2012", AJ a anunțat că a fost acceptat la prestigioasa Universitate Columbia din New York, deci si-a anuntat o plecare temporara . Pe 5 iunie, au lansat un nou mini-album intitulat "The Special to kissme". Ei au facut comeback-ul pe 20 septembrie cu al 7-lea Mini album intitulat "Stop Girl " în Coreea, care a avut două versiuni: una în coreeană și una în limba engleză. Pe 11 mai, U-KISS a devenit primul grup care a facut un fan meeting în America Latină, care a avut loc în Columbia. Grupul a fost, de asemenea, invitat la una dintre cele mai mari evenimente muzicale din America Latină numit "Top 40 evenimente", care a avut loc pe 12 mai 2012 în Columbia, de asemenea, U-KISS fiind reprezentant al Asiei. La 1 noiembrie, U-KISS un concert in Lima, Peru . Concertul a reunit peste 7.000 de Lima kissme și 02 noiembrie a avut o întâlnire cu aproape 1.000 de participanti. La 12 decembrie au lansat noul lor mini-album intitulat "Distance", care a fost întâmpinat cu un an de promovare a carierei lor în Japonia. 2013 La 7 martie facut comeback-ul coreean cu piesa "Standing Still".14 septembrie 2013 vor merge in Chile cu mai mulți artiști pentru un festival K-Pop in Arena Movistar, Santiago. Acesta au dezvăluit că vor vizita trei țări din America Latină . cele confirmate au fost: Peru, Columbia și Mexic. Data concertului in Peru a fost la 21 iunie, vânzarea de bilete a început pe 28 mai, în Columbia concertul a fost pe data de 23 iunie și bilete devenit disponibile pe 9 mai, iar în Mexic pe data de 28 iunie și vânzarea de bilete a început pe 14 mai. Turneul din America Latină numit "Fever K-Pop" a fost un succes total pe cele 3 țări au fost prezentate, atât de mult încât au de gând să facă un debut aici, în viitor, și a promis fanilor lor ca vor reveni foarte repede. Ei au de gând să facă următorul comeback in Coreea în septembrie, atunci când termină turneul în Japonia. Cu toate acestea, nu se știe dacă AJ va fi prezent, și că ar trebui să se întoarcă urmatorul semestru la Universitatea Columbia să-și continue studiile. Membrii left *Soohyun( Lider , Vocalist , Dansator ) *Kiseop( Vocalist și dansator) *Eli ( Vocalist, rapper-ul si dansator) *AJ( Vocalist, rapper-ul si dansator) *Hoon( Vocalist și dansator) *Kevin( Vocalist și dansator) *Dongho( Maknae, Vocalist, rapper-ul si dansator) Ex-Membrii : *Alexander *Ki Bum Turnee *2013: U-KISS K-pop Fever Latin American Tour *2012: U-KISS Tour in Peru. *2012: U-KISS First Japan Nation wide Tour. *2010: U-KISS First Kiss Tour in Manila. Emisiuni TV *'2013:' Kanzume. *'2013: '''U-KISS Me. *'2013: After School Club (Ely , AJ , Kevin ). *'''2012: U-KISS Buzz. *'2012:' Gurupop Show (Episodio 9, fara AJ). *'2012:' Seri's Star Kitchen. *'2012: '''Dos Sapos una Reina (Peru). *'2012:' Weekly Idol. *'2012: Idol Wrestling. *'''2012: Arirang Tour Stars' Road. *'2012:' The Beatles Code (Soohyun, Kevin si Dongho ). *'2012:' Studio C. *'2012:' Han Love. *'2012:' Made In Japan. *'2011:' My Story. *'2011:' Oh My School (Episode 26 Soohyun ,Hoon si Dongho ). *'2011:' Show Show Show. *'2011: '''The Beatles Code. *'2011:' Infinity Girls. *'2011: D'ream Team (Soohyun si Hoon). *'2010: We Are Dating (Eli, Soohyun, Alexander ). *'''2010: U-KISS Chef. *'2010:' Raising Idol (Eli si Dongho). *'2010:' U-KISS Vampire. *'2010:' Good Day. *'2010:' Made In BS Japan. *'2010:' Midnight Idols. *'2010:' Dream Team Season 2 (Eli si Alexander ). *'2010:' Bouquet (Episode 4). *'2010:' Idol League (vs. ZE:A). *'2010:' Pops In Seoul (Kevin , Eli si Alexander ). *'2010:' Shin PD. *'2009:' You Know U-KISS. *'2009:' All About U-KISS. *'2009:' Kiss the Dream. *'2009:' Pops In Seoul (Kevin , Eli si Alexander ). *'2009: '''Idol Maknae Rebellion (Dongho ). Link-uri *Web Oficial U-Kiss Coreea *Web Oficial U-Kiss Japonia *Web Fancafe - U-Kiss *NH media entertainment '''Youtube' *Canal YouTube Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss Coreea *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss Japonia *Twitter Oficial SooHyun *Twitter Oficial Eli *Twitter Oficial DongHo *Twitter Oficial Kevin *Twitter Oficial KiSeop *Twitter Oficial Hoon *Twitter Oficial AJ *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss internacional Ex Membri *Twitter Oficial Alexander *Twitter Oficial KiBum Categorie:Kgrup Categorie:Kgrupuri